Loki Smut
by Lokis Midguardian
Summary: Unconnected [from each other and the movies] series of Loki smut


Summary:Loki is playfully chasing Maudree around the palace, playing hide and seek, and tickling her until things quickly turn serious when Loki loses patience with her.

Exposition: Loki and Maudree are playfully flirting. They are playing a game of"hide-and-seek-tickle-tag" throughout the palace.

Maudree P.O.V.

In that moment, I couldn't control my laughter and I bursted out giggling. He turns sharply in my direction finding me in my hiding spot. I notice annoyance adorning his graceful features and my smile begins to fall at his dark, lustful tone."Do you reallythink  
you can keep evading me? Silly girl. It's only a matter of time, My Sweet. You can't run from me forever. And when I find you...oh, we're going to have a great deal of fun."

I shiver at the implication. Something in the pit of my stomach twists and I feel it manifesting between my legs. He's right. I can't keep this teasing up forever, especially when he knows that I crave him. In that moment, I am sure of what I want:  
my haze of lust,I only manage a few words: "Take me now."

He smiles darkly as he advances toward me, placing his hands on my hips, backing me up 'till I'm pinned to the wall by his lithe, but surprisingly strong form. I gasp when his lips crash into mine with fervor. Sometime while he was swallowing my moans,he  
managed to pick me up and pin me closer to the wall and remove all his clothing. I lock my legs around his waist. I can feel his desperation press against my center, making me throw my head back and moan his name as he grinds, attempting to driveme  
insane. His attempt undoubtedly works. I look down at his face and notice the dark smirk adorning his lips, the lust making his eyes sparkle, and the triumph washing over every inch of him. In a few swift movements, my back is on something muchsofter  
\- silk...his bed, I realize. 

I also realize how cold the air has become ...due to my lack of clothing. In his hands, is the scarlet dress I was wearing mere seconds ago. "I was never fond of this color," he says as he looks down at it. And with a flick of his fingers it disappearsinto  
thin air. I don't realize how heavily I'm breathing until he turns his attention back to me and drags his cold fingers lightly across my cleavage. I instinctually shiver, but not from the cold and he knows it. I can tell by the look of dominationpractically  
dripping from his eyes. He knows he has me.

When his hand comes in contact with the lace of my bra, it vanishes, too. I gasp and cover my breasts. He looks like he might ravish me on the spot. Which will probably end up happening later this forces as much calm into his voice as possible, although  
the annoyance is quite eminent. "Do. Not. Touch. What is mine." He did it again: that stirring feeling in my stomach. Slowly, cautiously I remove my hands from my breasts, exposing myself completely to him. He quickly snatches my wristsand pins  
them above my head.I know not to move them whether he releases his white-knuckled grip on me or not. He does the latter, letting his hands wander to my breasts, neck, and just above the waistband of my panties. He's teasing me! All the while,he  
continues to drive me to the point of insanity with his unrelenting grinds. I know it must be driving him mad too, but he's way better at not letting his emotions show through. Predictably, I cave first, pleading with him to end the insistent teasingand  
fuck me!

"Please!..Loki..." is all I manage to whimper my state of need. He ceases all movements then, and I almost cry in desperation. I try to tug my hands away from the headboard to pull him back to me, but fail miserably. He must have bound me after releasinghis  
grip on my wrists. He smiles dominantly, knowing the power he holds over me and that I am completely under his will and mercy. "So impatient, darling. Have some fortitude because I am going to fuck you slowly, deeply, and in any way I'llthink  
most maddening to you. And when the pain become almost unbearable, remember you asked for this. Pleaded for this. Rush me once more andI will punish you however I see fit." I closed my mouth defiantly with an audible snap. And he smirks at mychild-like  
stubbornness.

My defiance turns into ecstasy as I feel two long fingers delve into my soaking folds. Where had my panties gone-? I barely had time to form that coherent thought before he begins to pump in and out of my wetness. I feel my stomach stir even more. I likento  
silk coiling inside me, tightening around my core with every lustful word and every heated touch. The silk is coiling quicker now to the point that I think it might snap. No, it's definitely about to snap. I feel myself climax and my back arch,  
/I close my eyes and throw my head back, succumbing to the wave of pleasure I'm no longer able to hold back.

I'm about to loose myself to it when he pulls his fingers out, making me mewl in need. I was so close to the edge that it actually hurts. I stare at him wide-eyed, not believing what had just transpired. I lift my head just in time to observe himlicking  
my wetness from his fingers, staring me dead in the eye with his trademark smirk. He acts in control - and he definitely is – but I know his cock must be aching right now. He must be rock hard and in need of attention. Two can play at this

"teasing"game, I think to myself.

He moves back up towards my face kissing and sucking every inch of my body as he does so. He lingers on my neck a while, finding my weak spot and sucking hard, making me yelp. I feel him smirk in triumph against my neck as he soothes over my newbrand  
with his tongue. When his lips advance towards mine once again, I try to flip us over to give me the advantage. But my plans are quickly dispelled by a tugging sensation at my wrists, reminding me that I am still bound by silk. Loki chucklesdarkly.  
The sound echoes inside my chest. I feel foolish for the attempt, my cheeks turning a deep shade of rose. I look away from his face in embarrassment only to soon return my gaze to him when the laughing subsides.

He looks intrigued by my actions now. With a wave of his hand the silk disappears in the same manner my dress and lingerie did. I look into his green eyes with pure, innocent confusion. Then he flips us, his hands on my waist setting me on top of him."What  
is it you planned to do, Little One?" , he inquires. I stare at him sheepishly. All the courage fueled by rage and need now gone. But now, at least, I have some control. Better make the best of it... I position myself over his erect shaft, his  
/hands guiding my waist.

Finally, I sit down...hard...causing both of us to moan. The silk inside me is once again present, measuring my pleasure. It slinks tightly around my core when he first penetrates me. My heart is pounding so hard and fast. I'm almost sure he can

hear it. He fills me so completely and I can barely register anything but his girth within me and the expression of need replacing his once stoic mask. I know he needs to move to maintain his sanity, but I'm still trying to adjust to his size. This  
/isn't as easy as I thought it would be, so I beg him to take control.

In seconds, I'm under him again. He pulls out slowly, if only for my sake, but then thrust hard back in. I moan in pleasure as my entire body rocks with his thrusts. He's obviously too desperate to slow his pace, so I must adjust to him quickly. Easiersaid  
than a few more thrusts, the pain subsides to a dull hum in the background and pleasure takes over. I notice his labored breaths, creased eyebrows, and glistening, pale skin. He must be close to his climax.

With one slight change of his hips adjusting the angle of his thrusts,I almost come. I have to grasp his shoulders to keep my climax at bay for, at least, a bit longer. He grimaces as my nails dig into his flesh. His rhythm soon becomes sloppy.

He thrusts faster and deeper as his own climax nears. I finally succumb to my own as his pace quickens. My body tenses and I still completely as my back arches and I throw my head back. His name rips from my kiss-swollen lips in a loud cry I'm sureall  
of Asgard can hear. My climax makes me feel like I am falling over a precipice of pure bliss. Pleasure rolls over every inch of me and the silk strangling my core finally tears.

My walls clench around him and he lets out a low groan, spilling his seed into me. When he finishes, he

collapses onto my heaving chest, still sheathed inside of me. I can feel his manhood throb within me. When I finally come down from my pleasure, my hands find his long, raven hair and I absently begin to play with it. Either he allows me to, or he's tootired  
to care. As far as progress in our relationship goes, I hope it's the former.

After a while, it becomes abnormally quiet ,albeit our breaths which are slowly leveling out. I wonder what's on his mind. At that moment he pulls out and says, "Tell me that you belong to me. Tell me that no one makes your toes curl they way theydo  
when I thrust inside of you. Tell me how no one has made you feel this way...only me." His words were perfectly timed. He must be able to read my mind. "Of course I can, darling." he says as if it's not surprising. So, he did know how much I cravedhim.  
He chuckles, probably hearing that too. I look down at him, committing the view of his head upon my breasts to memory. After a few moments of memorization, I say with full sincerity, "I belong to you."

I can feel his presence in my mind then. He's searching for untruth in my words, I quickly realize, and he will find none. However,I can't really blame his skepticism... considering all he's been through. I love you, Loki.

Loki P.O.V.

I lookup into her eyes knowing she meant every word. I also heard her proclaim her love to me. I want to believe it's the adrenaline talking, but even I can't lie to myself. There's nothing more to say , so I lie still listening to her breaths and feelingthe  
rise and fall of her chest until I'm certain she's asleep.


End file.
